Many vehicles in the marketplace are equipped with telematics units. Certain telematics units are designed, constructed, and programmed to enable a user of the vehicle (hereinafter “user”) to interact with a communications network. The communication network includes a remotely located call center (hereinafter “call center”) staffed with live advisors (hereinafter “advisors”) who are trained to provide assistance to the user. Through the communication network, a user may utilize a wide variety of telematics services that are designed to facilitate and/or enhance the user's driving and/or vehicle ownership experience. Such services may include, but are not limited to, navigation assistance, vehicle monitoring, and telecommunication services. These telematics services may be provided by a manufacturer of the vehicle, by a manufacturer of the telematics units, or by some other telematics service provider.
For many telematics units, it is desirable to have the units remain powered on only when the vehicle is in an operational state in which the vehicle may be operated by a user. However, in certain circumstances, for example in which the telematics unit is not connected to a communications bus of the vehicle, it may be difficult for the telematics unit to determine the operational state of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for controlling a telematics unit for a vehicle that commands the telematics unit between power on and power off operating modes, for example in situations in which the telematics unit is not connected to a communications bus of the vehicle. It is further desirable to provide an improved telematics unit that is commanded between power on and power off operating modes, for example in situations in which the telematics unit is not connected to a communications bus of the vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.